No more part 1
No more part 1 (a Paw Patrol Creepypasta) Leva's note: All right, this story is more depressing than it is scary. There will be some blood and disturbing description. Also understand that this is a different story all of its own and has nothing to do with my actual Cannon storyline. I will not hide this or put a thing on it that warns you there is blood in this... I am warning you right now that this will not be a very happy story. So, without further ado, lets begin. The wind was blowing, the was shining, the sea was crashing against the bottom of the ledge where an adult female dog was sitting. She looked like a mix between a golden lab and a Dalmatian. The dog thought about what she had done earlier. She had hugged everyone of her team mates and their puppies saying good bye to all. She even started crying when she hugged her best friend Aroura who was taken a back at her reaction. "Um.. Sarah? are you okay? You are just going out for a walk..." her friend had said. Sarah had then wiped her tears away and nodded. "Yeah." she had replied then walked out to this ledge. They didn't understand the meaning of her goodbyes. What she was about to do, could not be undone. She couldn't take the pain of seeing another day, knowing that her husband and puppies would never see one either. It seemed like only yesterday when it happened, although it had been months. two since Zuma and Cinnamon had left her. One since Simon had. And to think, she thought to herself, it had all started with a harmless camp out. "Mommy, mommy wake up! It's time to go!" Cinnamon's voice called waking Sarah from her sleep. She sat up groggily. "Go, Go where?" she asked. Cinnamon's eyes were wide with excitement. "We are going camping, remember?" She yipped. Sarah was confused, then she remembered their plans to go camping for vacation with the rest of the pups. It had been a hard week of work, and they needed a vacation. Suddenly, Zuma walked into her dog house. Her husband looked amused seeing Sarah's tired eyes. And hyper little Cinnamon staring innocently at him. "I was wondering when you would wake up!" He laughed. Sarah smiled and walked up to him. "I would still be asleep if it weren't for this little rascal." She barked. Cinnamon, upon hearing this, hurried outside in case she would get in trouble. Zuma followed, then Sarah walked out. She and the rest of the gang had already packed the night before and were waiting at the bottom of each of their own vehicle their pups next to them. Ryder looked up as Sarah walked towards them. "There you are Sarah! We've all been waiting on you. It's time to go!" He said. Sarah sighed. "Sorry about that, I was up late cleaning my Van." She apologized. She and Zuma had decided to take her Van instead of taking both of their vehicles. "Well at least your here now. Come on guys, lets go camping!" Rider cried. There was a cheer from all the dogs as each hopped into their vehicle. Sarah helped Cinnamon into the van, then hopped into the drivers seat. No help was needed for Simon though. Zuma hopped in after them and took the seat next to the seat next to Sarah, and they pulled away. Upon reaching their destination, the pups started playing as the adults put up the tents. Zuma was having no difficulty putting it together by himself, and told Sarah to go play with the pups. Sarah wagged her tail in agreement and walked over to the pups who were playing a forest version of capture the flag. A leaf being the flag and the pups were split in too two teams. Oliver led one, while Simon led the other. Sarah laughed as she watched the puppies play. She was then joined by Aroura who's husband had already finished their tent. The pups were done playing capture the flag and split into their own groups playing with their friends. Simon, Cyan, and Oliver were playing in one corner, while Faith, Clover, and Jane played in another, Cinnamon and Charity played with their stuffed wolves in yet another corner, and Jay, Tyler, Aron, and Livie played in the middle. Sarah was still feeling tired, so she lay down and put her chin on her paws. Aroura did the same and they talked for a bit. "Do you think there are any bears in the area?" Aroura asked. Sarah shook her head. "This place has a reputation for almost never seeing bears around here." she replied. She had made sure that they went to a place like this. She didn't want a chance that her puppies would get hurt. Aroura seemed relieved and started going on about a funny situation where she had to save a Bear from bees. Sarah listened and chuckled, but soon dozed off. She was awoken by Zuma a little while later. "Cinnamon and I are going to go on a walk in the forest, okay?" he said. Sarah yawned and stretched smiling. "Okay, just don't take too long." she replied looking around the clearing before continuing. "and you should probably take some others with you, just in case." she said. Zuma nodded and walked over to Chase, probably asking the German Shepard if he wanted to come along. Sure enough, Zuma left with Cinnamon, Chase, and his son Tyler. She then heard a small beeping sound coming from her communicator, but ignored it. Who would call her on her vacation? She then walked over to Aroura, Everest, Skye, and Daisy who had been allowed to come. She talked with them for what felt like hours, Finally it was starting to get late. Sarah looked around the camp for Zuma, but didn't see him. Confused she tried contacting him. No body answered. She tried again, and still no one answered. Starting to feel a bit panicked, she tried calling Chase who picked up immediately. "Chase, where are you and Zuma? and why isn't Zuma answering my calls?" she asked. "Wait, you mean Zuma's not back yet?" Chase asked. "NO!" she cried. The panic and dread rising. "When Zuma didn't come back with Cinnamon when he said he was going to check something out, I thought he went back home!" cried Chase. Oh no... Sarah thought to herself. "Well he's not here... so where is he?" She asked. Chase paused for a moment. "I'll go look for him. It wasn't TOO long ago when it happened, I'll call you back and tell you what I've found." Chase said ending the call. Sarah sighed with relief, Chase would find him. He probably just got lost... She thought. Skye and the girls were looking at her curiously. "What was that about?" Skye asked. "Oh nothing... It seems Zuma got himself lost and won't answer my calls." She replied rolling her eyes. "You know how boys are!" she said. Skye nodded her eyes gleaming. But as time passed and it was nearly dark... Sarah was starting to get worried. Finally Chase walked into camp. Sarah ran up to him. "There you are! Did you find-" she started to ask then stopped as she saw Chase's gaze darken. Sarah's dread started to come back again. "What is it... What did you find?!" she asked. Chase didn't meet her gaze. "Get Simon and come with me. The rest of you might want to come too." he said to the whole camp. Everyone looked confused. Sarah was really worried now. But she went and got Simon any ways. Chase nodded and walked out side. The rest followed suit. It didn't take very long to get where they were going, but as Sarah stared at the scene before her, she felt all of her energy draining. "no..." she whispered. There, lying on the ground his eyes open and glazed over, was Zuma. Cinnamon was a little ways away, her head at an odd angle and her eyes closed. Blood covered both of them. Zuma's chest was ripped open and you could see that the organs inside had been cleared out. some where on the ground, but others were missing. He was also missing a few ribs, but that was nothing compared to Cinnamon as Sarah started to realize why her head was at such an odd angle, She nearly threw up. Cinnamon's head was completely removed from her body. She was missing an eye that was covered in blood right in front of her. Her chest was also ripped open, but all the organs were inside and covered in blood. Everyone gasped and was horrified at what they saw. Sarah struggled to keep control of her self, and stop from completely breaking down. "What- what, did this?" she asked, her voice breaking. Chase, still not able to look her strait in the eye, was equally struggling to control himself. "W-we don't know for sure, but we found bear tracks nearby." He forced himself to say. "b-but how? Bears are rarely seen around here..." she whispered. "Rarely seen, yes. But not never seen." He whispered as well. "Now is one of these rare 'sightings'" Sarah couldn't hold it back any more. She broke down right in front of them. She couldn't stop crying, she howled in anguish to the sky. Her husband and her baby were both dead... Ferociously ripped apart by a bear... And Cinnamon had barely been three months old... She howled some more. Simon walked to her side and cuddled against her. Trying to comfort both his mother, and himself. "m-mom... wh-whats going to happen to us now?" he asked as he started to calm down a little while later. "W-we are going to resume life. N-nothing is going to change.. We c-can't l-let this get in the way of our lives.." Sarah whispered barely audible. "Z-Zuma w-would have wanted it." She continued sobbing. Despite her own words.. She wasn't quite sure things COULD go back to normal. They had lost both their present Water rescue dog, and their future water rescue dog. Sarah now had another thing to add to her sorrows. What if someone needed his help? He wouldn't be there to help them... They would lose so many lives because of this. She couldn't contain her self. She howled once again, but this time Anger was added to the how. Sarah thought about that as she looked up at the sky on the ledge. The next few months after the camping trip had not been easy. And then... Just as she was starting to get over the grief, and move on in her life, she then lost Simon. More tears started to run down her cheeks as she remembered what happened. Sarah had just gotten to the pup tower. It was time for another mission. Ryder called out who he needed, her self included, and they took off. They were on the trail of a dognapped Beagle. She had promised Simon that she would take him with her, so he joined her on the chase. When she arrived where he was last seen she started to look for clues. She finally found some paw prints, and followed them. "Where was he headed?" Simon asked. Sarah cocked her head. "It seems he was headed to the Park." she said. Suddenly the paw prints stopped, and in their place where shoe prints. Sarah narrowed her eyes. "He seemed to have been grabbed by a human, and then taken towards," She sniffed the air. "The ledge over looking the sea." she said. She then called in for Ryder, telling him what she found and asking for back up. "Sure thing Sarah. I'll send Skye and Chase your way." He cried. She then thanked him and ended the call. She started to sneak forward. It was key that she stayed undetected for now and whispered to Simon explaining what he needed to do. He nodded and kept behind her. She followed the shoe prints to a strange cabin beside the ledge. It appeared abandoned. It was the perfect hide out. "And a classic too." she whispered under her breath. She quietly peered in through a window. Inside were rows of cages. a strange man in a Black hoodie was inside. He looked like a classic robber. With a ski mask covering his face and black gloves covering his fingers, there was no way to detect who he was. Finally Chase and Skye arrived. Chase got out his microphone. "Sir, please come out with your hands up. We know your in there!" Chase barked. The man was startled, but then he growled and Sarah saw him grab a gun. She growled and hurried to the door. Ready to tackle him as soon as he came through the door. She waited, but he didn't show. She waited a bit more, but still the man didn't come out. Then she heard a gun cocked behind her. "You think you mutts can get me?" The man asked. Chase started to come forward, but the man pointed the gun at Sarah's head. "If you come any closer this pathetic dog gets it." He growled. Sarah growled too. Suddenly the man screamed and he let go of the gun. Sarah turned to see Simon, biting the man's arm. The evil man threw Simon off and reached for his gun, but Sarah leaped on top of him. The man was just able to grab his gun and point it at Simon. "If you are going to bring me in, I'm taking one of you with me!" He snarled. Sarah's eyes grew wide and tried to bite his hand and let the gun go, but was a moment too late. The gun fired and the bullet went through Simon's head. Sarah screamed as Simon's eyes glazed over. The man had paid deeply for his crimes, as they found out he had been stealing and killing dogs for their fur, something that only a cruel and horrible man would do. They ended up saving the beagle, but Simon died. It was too late for him when the others arrived. Sarah's heart broke at that time. She had no one left. she had nothing left to do... But hope to die. She snapped back to attention as she looked out at the sea. It was almost time, she knew that the others would try to stop her if they found out, and would also rush to save her. She knew there was only one way she could die and ensure that she would actually die. She was going to jump off this cliff and drown. And just then she heard the others coming towards her. She smiled, turned and backed away so that she was at the very edge of the cliff. Skye's eyes widened as she saw this. "S-sarah? What are you doing?" She asked. "I can't take living any more. All that I care about is gone. I have nothing else to live for. I hope you all understand my decision." She said, as she turned and jumped off. The impact she had with the water knocked the breath out of her. She smiled more as she felt her self sink. She let the coldness of the water overwhelm her. 'Don't worry everyone... I'm coming' she thought to herself. 'I'm coming' and then she fell into her everlasting sleep.